


In the rain; I walk, with careful thought, but fall

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: 1900's, M/M, Mud, Rain, Short One Shot, early 20th century, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: In the rain, Jonathan walked.
Relationships: Dracula & Jonathan Harker, Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 24





	In the rain; I walk, with careful thought, but fall

Jonathan was on a walk around the castle after coming back from a trial that featured strange characters that were lucrative in many romanian leu and his reputation ballooning up into the world of the law. His hands were in his pockets as he went over the events of the month, tracing over the events that lead him into criminal law with one leg in being a realtor and Dracula keeping his presence out of that life style as part of a small but mutual discussion.

The count was part of the life of a vampire, one that Jonathan was part of, a fine film between the living and the dead. More of a very thick curtain hanging on a railing in front of the window blocking views of another life that was different to the one inside. A drip of a wet droplet landed on his forehead so Jonathan looked up toward the sky spotting the clouds were heavy.

Jonathan’s smile faded as he continued to walk in the sprinkling rain alongside the curved and paved road as the dirt became muggy with each step forward. He followed the age old path that he had taken outside of a vehicle or any known associates keeping his private life a secret. Jonathan had been careful to keep his colleagues from getting too close to his life in the early 20th century so well that it seemed perfectly logical to assume it could be continue.

He walked on, casually, with a whistle. Once, as a mortal being in the rain would have bothered him. All the mud, the moisture in his clothing, all of that could be peeled away by a simple arrangement that had become part of his routine, just as had blood sucking, mastering the art of it without being soaked in the blood of the fallen victim, the dirt was a reminder of what was still there; life, filth, and inconvenience. It was a piece of a relatively old normal that still lingered of which he disliked but embraced.

This was all comforting and keeping him sane even the thought that Mina was living in England having moved on and proceeded to live her life without him but rebuilt, stronger, better, and whole. Jonathan’s thoughts of Mina finding herself a new suitor for her new existence and how she were doing finding the right man for the new Mina. With these thoughts, he was distracted on autopilot walking on.

Jonathan put his right foot forward then slipped forward with a yelp. Jonathan slid down the hill then crashed into a mud puddle and crashed on to his butt with a yelp. Jonathan sat there as it raised processing what had just happened to him. A deep rich laugh drew his attention off the matter facing up toward the older vampire who welded a umbrella above his head with a walking stick left embedded in the ground as his free hand was held out for Jonathan.

“This was most unexpected, my dear Jonathan.”

Jonathan took Dracula’s hand then was lifted up to his feet.

“Strange to find you out here during a rainstorm, Count Dracula.”

Dracula had a tiny precious smile at Jonathan’s comment as he took the walking stick out of the mud.

“Liked hopping around in your mud puddle?" Dracula lifted his thick eyebrows. "Got some steam off? General fun?”

“I slipped and fell. A fairly long slip." Jonathan admitted then frowned before adding. "Felt I were on a very long roller coaster.”

“How far along?” Dracula asked.

“From there,” Jonathan pointed on then gestured to where he were standing. “To here.”

“How so very interesting.”

“You should have seen me trying to regain control, flailing, struggling, trying not to fall on the way down!” Dracula’s brows rose at once at the upset younger vampire. “However, that failed and now my best suit is thorougly ruined.”

Dracula hummed as he surveyed the younger vampire.

“Mr Harker, this isn’t one of your best suits.” Dracula said.

“Yes, it is.” Jonathan was quite disturbed by the comment taking it as a insult. “I had the best tailor make it. Even checked out the fabric before ordering it.”

Dracula shook his hand.

“You are _very_ mistaken.” Dracula said.

“This is my suit.” Jonathan argued as he gestured back toward himself. “I know every inch of it.” Dracula shared the umbrella with his companion. “I would know if it were less than best!”

Dracula smirked, softly, back at Jonathan.

“Unless, you switched it out.” Jonathan deduced.

Dracula’s smirk became a big smile.

“I switched the best one out for your tenth best one this morning after your clothes were done drying while you were showering.” Dracula held up a finger as he proceeded to explain. “And it is the tenth best one because it has your first hand stitches in it that are silver and not brown.”

Dracula’s index finger moved toward the lapel of the suit with a faintly visible silver gray odd pattern.

“It stands out so well to the average eye without needing voluntarily inspection.”

Jonathan looked toward his lapel then back.

“Stop switching out my suits.”

“Well, it has been helpful in finding clients for your line of work, has it not?”

“Yes, but that’s invading my privacy---"

Dracula was the first of the duo to walk on so Jonathan followed.

“--and we have a deal about stepping through the curtain we made between these two lives to keep our profiles low.” Jonathan continued as he caught up with the count. “I don’t want to rely on you then one day discover the most vampire that I am familiar to is dead because of a meal and I can’t keep up.”

Dracula grimaced as he contemplated the one possible future that Jonathan had spoken of.

“That wasn’t in our initial deal.” Dracula acknowledged then grimaced. “Penciled in words, yet solidified in ink.” the older vampire’s features became softened. “Your concerns are very well founded.”

Jonathan was quiet looking back at the artistic picture that he had seen of Dracula and his brides, just once, when going on his first hunt. Being without them but with Jonathan Harker was different. He could tell from after work that his companion had missed his own kind in a way that was quite evident from a lonely vampire.

“Do you miss them?” Jonathan asked.

It was quiet between them as they walked.

“My first three brides.” Dracula said as he turned his attention toward Jonathan then nodded before adding, “Every day.”

“Your . .” Jonathan was at first trying to be careful but the anticipation of his companion indicated the words wouldn’t hurt. “very seductive monstrous jailers.”

The count turned his attention away as he appeared to be regretful for how things had turned out looking on distantly toward the direction of the castle that was partially seen in view ahead of them as a distant specter. Just as the past were to the men, just as their lives had once been, their once normal used to be. That past of before was a figment made of memories tinged in fondness, warmth, and comfort and little to lacking of needing to be in what everything was now. The count wasn’t insulted by Jonathan’s comments.

“If you knew them, met them in a different way, they would eat that up and embrace it.”

Dracula was watching a transparent memory unfold before his eyes, lovingly and sadly as his voice became far more softer.

“Those were the kind of people they were.” Dracula snickered before continuing on with passion in his voice recalling them with dotting love.

Jonathan listened to his companion.

“Blood was a necessity.” Dracula admitted. “Apart from that; they were lively, charismatic, bubbly, and unique characters when not wooing a meal.”

Jonathan lifted a brow.

“They could knit a sweater if you asked and make it into a long dress!” Dracula turned his attention toward Jonathan as he regaled over his former companion’s skill. “In fact, most of your pajamas were made by them. Made enough to last for a eternity.”

“Never going to run out.” Jonathan noted.

Dracula nodded, somberly.

“Ever.” Dracula said. “One of my brides once said those materials will outlast them." a small sad smile was cast as he looked up toward the sky. "I never believed it." his features fell. "Now, I do.”

“Then why were they in white, gray, and yellow dresses?” Jonathan asked. “If they were so skilled in knitting.”

“It was their choice to be in those gowns.” Jonathan’s curiosity was satisfied. “They liked the aesthetic.”

It was quiet among them once again.

“How different is knitting from stitching?” Jonathan asked.

Dracula turned his head toward Jonathan. 

“Very different, Mr Harker.” Dracula confessed. “Possibly not in your skill set.” then he smiled back at Jonathan. “Stick to stitching, you’re not half bad at it.”

“I don’t see why I should just stick to stitching.” Jonathan said.

"Knitting takes time and patience.” Dracula lowered his head so his eyes met with Jonathan as the rain beat against the umbrella quite lightly. “You don’t have that patience. . . _yet._ ”

Dracula lifted his chin up then resumed walking.

“Oh, would you like to bathe in the hot tub?” Dracula changed the subject from patience to warmth. “The heater is on in the area that normally gets flooded during this season is all free.”

“And you?” Jonathan asked.

“I have a fire pit to warm up in front of." Dracula said. "I am not the one covered in mud!”

Dracula walked on ahead and Jonathan chased after the safety of the umbrella.

"Count Dracula, slow down!" Jonathan plead.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Jonathan landing into some mud, Dracula helping him up, and Jonathan getting up. It was supposed to be short, meaningful, poetic, and sweet but then this bonding moment came to be.


End file.
